mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Summit
Snow Summit '''is the 4th stage of Super Mario: The Power Star Journey, and is an icy mountain. This level is notorious for the obnoxious climb needed to get here. First, Mario lust locate the brown walls that he can wall jump in between. This leads to an icy plateau, with small hills being reachable by metal boxes. When he reaches the top, he must then Triple Jump or Side flip into the beige doorway at the top of the mountain. Sounds simple enough, and it is. The problem comes in after you beat a level or die, as you must re climb this structure again and again. This level is similar to Cool Cool Mountain, and most other snowscapes in hacks. There is a tall icy mountain in the center of the level, which Mario must climb to get some of the stars, as well as a smaller one that Mario starts in, which goes around the peak in a spiral. Off to the side there is a giant icy lava lake. The enemies are the typical Spindrifts, Fly Guys, and Mr. Blizzards notable of a snow level. Levels '''Star 1: The Small Mountain Top Mario must climb a small pillar near the start. Resist the urge to climb the giant mountain after you jump out of the small pit. Instead, keep climbing the spiral you start in until you reach a portion with some pillars Mario can jump to, with the star across them (Do NOT jump to the metal box). Star 2: Climb up to the Summit Mario must now climb the major mountain to reach the star on its summit. Climb out of the bottom of the spiral and look for a higher platform with a Mr.Blizzard and a metal box off to the side. This box allows Mario to reach the path to the summit. Mario must now jump to a series of ledges, all with either a Fly Guy or Spin Drift on them. Mario must either keep performing double or side flips, or jump on the various enemies to reach the next couple of platforms. Eventually this will lead to the peak of the mountain, with the star being surrounded by icy lava. Star 3: 8 Red Coins of the Small Mountain Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered throughout the small mountain. None of the coins are across the metal box leading to the big mountain, or at the icy lava lake off to the side. The locations are as follows: # At the lowest point in the ditch Mario starts in # The platform bellow the pillar leading to the summit # Other side of the layer bellow the pillars # The next layer where the star spawns # On the first metal box leading to the bigger mountain # On the platform where the metal box is # The platform where Mario can jump to the pillars # On on of the pillars leading to the small summit When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on the layer facing the icy lava lake. Star 4: Under the Small Mountain Mario must find a hidden path that leads under the starting mountain. Head to where the metal boxes that lead to the big mountain are located. Look for the column of coins and jump down them. This leads to a small path which ends at some metal boxes. Following the boxes will lead to a small platform under the mountain with the star. Star 5: Mystery of the Icy Pond Mario must find 5 secrets on floating platforms in the middle of the icy lake. Jump down to the icy pond's outer ring. From here long jump to the various platforms in the water. Make sure that you double check any of the platforms by jumping around the middle of each brick to make sure you hit the area of the secret. All five are located on the bigger of the platforms. When you discover all 5, the star appears in the middle of the lake. Star 6: Mysterious Snow Summit Mario must locate a secret part of the mountain. Just like most secrets in this game, it is noted by a column of coins. This time, it is almost at the peak of the Big Mountain. Keep climbing until you hit a metal box with a line of coins through it. Jump down to land on the platform with the star. Enemies * Fly Guy * Mr. Blizzard * Spindrift Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Snowscape Category:Mountains Category:Music-Earthbound